This invention relates to a unique electrical connecting system for a vehicle door assembly utilizing an easily accessible fastener for holding two mating electrical connectors together while sealing the connectors from outside contaminants.
Many vehicle doors are built off line in a separate assembly process to increase vehicle assembly efficiency. The completed door assemblies are then later assembled onto the vehicle. Because the door assembly is built separately from the vehicle body, it is necessary to provide a simple and efficient way for electrically connecting the door to the vehicle body to communicate to and from electrical components in the door. Typically, a wiring harness extends from the vehicle body and terminates at a first electrical connector. This first electrical connector is inserted into a mating electrical connector in the door assembly, thus providing electrical communication to the door components. These electrical connectors are usually large in size and require an additional form of connection to hold the pieces securely together. Often, they are bolted together. Also, it is important to seal these electrical connectors from outside contaminants.
The prior art has used various types of flexible coverings to seal electrical door connectors from outside contaminants. When fasteners or other mechanical assists are used to securely hold mating electrical connectors together it is difficult to seal the electrical connectors with a flexible covering while still providing convenient access for assembly and maintenance purposes. When used with a bolted together connector, these systems required removal of the seal before allowing access to the bolt.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide some form of mechanical assist, such as a fastener, for holding the two connectors securely together which is easily accessed during assembly of the door to the body, while still providing a sealed environment for the wiring harness and electrical connectors.